HEMATOLOGIC MALIGNANCIES PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The Hematologic Malignancies Program (HMP) is composed of 51 scientists, and clinical investigators from 7 departments at Mayo Clinic in Rochester, MN (MCR), Arizona (MCA), and Florida (MCF). The Program is co- led by Drs. Ansell (MCR), Bergsagel (MCA) and Chanan-Khan (MCF). The HMP aims are to 1) investigate the epidemiology of hematologic malignancies and mechanisms of progression, 2) characterize the molecular and cell biology of hematologic malignancies to identify new therapeutic targets, and 3) develop and test new therapies. To accomplish these aims, the HMP is organized into 4 disease groups (DGs) that are composed of basic and translational research scientists, hematopathologists, and clinicians. The DGs meet weekly or biweekly to discuss research results, clinical trial activities, and requests for use of biobank samples and ensure that research is meeting the needs of the patients in our catchment area. Annual peer-reviewed direct funding to HMP members is $4.6M, with 93% from the National Cancer Institute. This includes 2 SPOREs (Lymphoma and Multiple Myeloma), 15 R01s, 2 R41s, 1 R21, 1 U54, 5 Multiple Myeloma Research Foundation and 2 Leukemia and Lymphoma Society grants. Since 2012, the HMP has recruited 10 new scientists who focus on key research areas ranging from cell signaling to cancer survivorship. Major scientific contributions by the HMP since 2012 include a major role in the approval of nivolumab in Hodgkin lymphoma, leadership in genome wide association studies (GWAS) identifying susceptibility loci in large cell lymphoma, leadership in trials establishing the role of ibrutinb in CLL, and leadership in trials including bortezomib in frontline therapy for multiple myeloma. The HMP continues to have a robust clinical trials program that enrolls over 500 patients each year to therapeutic clinical trials. Members have contributed 1172 publications to the literature since 2013, 43% of which are intraprogrammatic and 30% interprogrammatic. HMP members have extensive collaborations with members in the Gene and Virus Therapy, Experimental Therapeutics, and Genetic Epidemiology and Risk Assessment Programs. HMP members make extensive use of numerous Shared Resources, with substantial use of Biospecimens Accessioning & Processing, Biostatistics, and Pharmacy. Significant institutional and philanthropic (Predolin Foundation) support continues for HMP-related research. In the next funding period, we will mentor young investigators and focus on developing tools to integrate genomic information into the individual care plans for our patients.